


Drabble # 3

by wordsalad



Series: Strummer - Drabbles [3]
Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, F/M, PWP, Pre-Romance, RFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was close to tears and he stood there watching, weighing if he he should check and see if the little girl was alright. He hoped to god she's not lost or something because should he decide to help her, then he'd be the one who'll get lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble # 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is something random. The idea popped in my head while I watched Meryl's AFI for the nth time.
> 
> Anyways, I'm working on a couple of one shots too, something about jealousy because two dear friends requested for it.Ugh. One of them is still in progress, the other one is still in my head, and I'm running out of English words. 
> 
> Same things applies, all mistakes are mine and English is not my native tongue and this is unbeta-ed.

Really, Donny's brothers were almost at the next block. He should have walked, ran even, to follow them except he wasn't raised that way.

The girl couldn't be older than nine, maybe eight, with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a faded yellow dress accentuated by white flower on her left chest. Her shoes were polished, so she's obviously not a beggar of sort. The dress was a dead give away, anyway. She was wearing white hose and he noticed that her left knee was already bleeding. She got knocked over by a man walking really fast, probably late for an appointment. That seemed to be the norm. Everyone in this town seemed to be in a rush. It seemed like everyone was late for something and he loved it. He loved the fast pace of the city, unlike the laid back town where he grew up. He already knew for sure he'd live here when he's old enough.

She wearily stood up, brushing her knee and elbows, and fixed her eye glasses. She's too young to be wearing that thick eye glasses, he thought. She was close to tears and he stood there watching, weighing if he he should check and see if the little girl was alright. He hoped to god she's not lost or something because should he decide to help her, then he'd be the one who'll get lost. He looked back and saw that his brothers were already near the block after this one. His mother would kill him, he knew for sure.

But he remembered his mother's soft voice telling him whenever she had the chance, 'Kindness, my love. You can never go wrong with kindness.' He sighed for what seemed like the nth time. He knew he was wasting time with every minute that passed mulling things over and over. So before he could rethink it again, his feet seemed to have grown a mind of their own and led him to where the little girl was stood. Still looking lost and teary eyed, the little girl was obviously trying to appear brave but her quivering lips told the real story. He's just a kid himself, as he just turned twelve last week, that's why they're visiting this busy town, his mom's promise gift to him, but he knew that no one's too young or too old to help.

It felt like so many minutes had passed when in reality, it had just been a couple of seconds. He could no longer ignore the nagging feeling that's eating him. 'Kindness, Donny.. Kindness..' He repeated the thought like a mantra as he took a deep breath before he spoke to the girl. He wanted to touch her shoulder but thought otherwise, "You okay, little girl?" He asked, feeling older beyond his years.

The girl looked up at him, anger evident on her feature, probably embarrassed that a boy saw her fell down the sidewalk of this busy Newy York street.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She scoffed, and grumpily ran back inside the building.

Donny shook his head and smirked. The little girl was obviously embarrassed and was probably caught off guard by his kindness. No other person stopped to help so he just did what he felt was right. She was pretty but way too grumpy for her age, he couldn't help but thought. For some unknown reason, he wanted to know her name. Man up, Donny boy. She's a baby. You're older now. You want to date older girls with experience. Why dating crossed his mind, he didn't have a single clue. He shook his head once more, as if trying to erase his weird thoughts before he finally ran to catch up with his brothers and mother.

What a day.


End file.
